


"Why don't you smile,  My Lady?"

by acekouhai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Evil Chat Noir, Gen, Minor Violence, Villain Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acekouhai/pseuds/acekouhai
Summary: How could she smile?  Her partner is gone.Why couldn't she understand?  This was the only way to keep her safe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posted as a compliment fic to my Chat Blanc drawing on instagram. 
> 
> Also posted in the Miraculous Amino
> 
>  
> 
> Honestly this fanfic is me just writing out what I want, there is no real plot for this. So sorry if the next few chapters will be kinda moxed
> 
> This fanfix will be mostly Chat Blanc centric, rating may go up.
> 
> Enjoy.

[ "Why don't you smile, My Lady?"](https://www.instagram.com/p/BmksHUrl42q/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=8bpleftf5zqa)

How could she smile? Her partner is gone. This was an imposter. Marinette tried not to flinch as Chat walked towards her. 

"This is what you wanted, right?" That smile on his face sent chills through her spine, it was terrifying, like he could see straight through her head. "A better Chat Noir? Hmm?" 

He leaned in close, inches away from the young girl's face. Noses almost touching. She couldn't look away. She was drowing in those crimson red colors. 

"Adrien.." she said weakly, hoping he was in there. 

The figure in white laughed. "No, no, no, my fair Lady." He wrapped an arm around her waist and hoisted her up, unclapsing his staff as he pulled them both up to a nearby building's roof. He threw her down to the cement, trapping her between his legs as he reached out for her miraculous.

_"Adrien, isn't here. Only Chat Blanc."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two. 
> 
> Honestly this fanfic is me just writing out what I want, there is no real plot for this. So sorry if the next few chapters will be kinda moxed
> 
> This fanfix will be mostly Chat Blanc centric, rating may go up.

Marinette used all her strength to try and free herself, but her wrists were locked above her head by Chat's powerful grip. She could feel his claws sinking into her skin. Tears started to form in her eyes, the pain was too much, she wanted to scream. "Adrien please. Stop this." It was almost a whisper. She swore if she talked any louder it would have been over taken by sobs. 

"If you keep moving little bug, you'll get hurt."

A cold hand reached for her ear, tucking soft raven locks away. He could see it in her face. Chat knew he was causing her pain, but he had to do this, it was his duty to keep her safe. The miraculous' were the reason why she was always in danger. He had to take them away.

He could hear it. The voice of the man who gave him this power. Hawkmoth. His master. His father. 

_"That's it Chat Blanc, you want to keep your Lady safe don't you? Its her miraculous that is always putting her in danger. Give them to me and Marinette will always be safe."_

"Marinette will always be safe." he repeated as he took one off. 

He felt Marinette try to kick him off. Why did she want to keep them? These miraculous', what did they do that made her life better? All they did was hurt her. When she would show up in class with bandages on her skin. When she would start wearing his long sleeved shirts everytime she visited his house, to hide the bruises on her arms. He had his own scars from battle, but he could take it. It was his job, the one to take the blows, the one to keep akumas distracted enough for his Lady. 

Chat was angry, angry at the akumas and at himself. Marinette assured him she was fine, but he knew she wasn't. He hated himself more as he continued to see her lie about her injuries. Until hawkmoth gave him the solution.

The Miraculous. 

_snap._

One clasp unlocked. 

More struggling. He held her down, his white claws now red with her blood as his grip tightened. "Marinette, please stop moving. This is the only way." He could see she was starting to cry. He hated it when she would cry. 

_snap._

There goes the other.

Chat Blanc held both earrings in his hand. Looking down at the crying girl underneath him. He leaned down, placing a light kiss to her forehead. 

_"This is for you, My Lady."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter three. I'll try to make these chapters connect. So far so good, cause they are. But in the future they probably won't. 
> 
> So here is another chapter to those who actually read this haha.

Alya knew there was definitely something wrong with the model. Either it was his silent and cold attitude, or the fact that silent and cold attitude was to everyone, except Marinette.

The journalist watched as blond locks followed her best friend around the campus. Was is a good sign? Alya thought it was at first. _"what's the matter Mari? Aren't you excited about this? Adrien is following you around, he probably wants to talk to you more, isn't that amazing!?"_

Yes, it was amazing. For a certain period of time.

But Alya knew Marinette like the back of her hand. She knew her too well to know something wasn't right when she'd see Marinette try to pry away from her crush. The fact Adrien had become so, dare she say it, clingy, was starting to become a worry.

"What's going on Agreste?" She had pulled the blond to a nearby room.

Adrien raised a brow "What is what of what?" he blurted out, clearly not enjoying the interrogation. Alya could see the annoyance in his eyes. That was definitely new. Had she ever seen that kind of emotion in the sweet and kind Adrien? Give her a prize, she is probably is the first to.

The girl didn't falter. "What's with you following Marinette all of a sudden?" she crossed her hands, trying to look intimidating. "It was cute at first, but she's been getting pretty stressed and uncomfortable with you on her tail almost twenty four-seven."

Adrien scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Sweet Adrien, who would never act like a complete jerk in front if everyone. Just rolled his eyes. At her.

"Why? Don't you follow her everytime you guys are hanging out?" He said. "She's my friend too isn't she? Can't I look after her as well?"

"Woah slow down there mister, I just asked why, don't have to get so defensive." she could see him tense up. Like cat when it gets agitated. He looked like he was about to hiss at her. "Just... Try to give Mari some space to breathe. She can take care of her self."

He mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Fine, sorry for acting weird. I won't follow Mari. There, if that calms you down. Now if you'll excuse me-" he didn't finish his question. Clearly showing how much he was glad the conversation ended.

Alya was left alone, watching him walk back into their classroom. She sighed. Hopefully he was just having a bad day, and everything will be back to normal tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four Is here. I personally dislike this chapter, I feel its kinda forced, ah well, this fic isn't a serious one, but i'll try to make it a bit better than it is right now.
> 
> Also I'll do my best to make these chapters longer, though I'm not that good of a writer as all the chapters I write are actually based off my sketches.

"You lied." 

Hawkmoth lied. His father lied. 

He hurt her. He hurt his Lady. 

"Adrien, you will listen to me." Gabirel Agrete's low voice engulfed his thoughts. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the mind control. 

No. 

Chat Blanc will not fall into the lies again. If no one can keep her safe. He will. Deep red eyes stared into the silhouette of his father, full of rage. He broke his promise. 

"Chat Blanc, you will listen to me." Hawkmoth's voice now deeper and more sinister. The mind control now becoming more powerful. "You will stop this behavior right now." Hawkmoth looked at his son, cradling the unconscious girl in his arms. She was a fool for going after the miraculous, without any source of power to protect herself. He should have disposed of her, but she knew where the other Miraculous' are. All he needed was to extract the information from her. And yet his son, the one person he carefully manipulated and controlled with ease was now protecting her. Of course. He forgot. The reason Chat Blanc was created, the fear of losing the Dupain-Cheng girl. "Chat Bla-"

"Shut up!" Chat Blanc screamed, his head hurting as he fought the power of his master. 

Was he powerful enough to break out of the mind control? Hawkmoth doubted his son can, Nooro was certain his powers could control everyone, and Gabriel believed so. The purple mask hovering over the young blond. He stepped closer, the sound of his cane hitting the steel floor echoing the room. "Chat Blanc." He said once more, his cold voice bot faltering. 

"Shut up!"

"You will stop this right now."

"Shut up!"

"You will get me those Miraculous'!"

_"I SAID SHUT UP!"_

A flash of white and red was the last thing Gabriel Agreste saw before darkness.


End file.
